Forbidden Love
by TaeKai
Summary: Mereka kembar walau non-identik tapi mereka membuat kesalahan yaitu saling mencintai./Summary yang buruk - -/Hunkai/Hankai/KrisKai
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris

Warning : YAOI, fanfic Hunkai pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalo gak dapet feel nya :D

.

.

.

.

Terlihat berbeda memang. Walaupun kembar tapi Sehun dan Kai terlihat berbeda. Mereka kembar non-identik dan Sehun lebih tua lima menit dari Kai. Mereka hidup rukun sama seperti keluarga lainnya, tapi sudah lebih dua bulan ini Kai menghindari Sehun. Entah itu di sekolah, rumah maupun saat mereka bertemu dijalan. Sehun sudah sering bertanya kepada Kai tapi Kai selalu menjawab 'Benarkah? Aku tak melihatmu hyung' ataupun 'Aku lelah, ingin istirahat' atau alasan-alasan yang lain.

Kai sangat menyukai dance, bersama Taemin dan Lay mereka mendirikan club dance yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana. Sedangkan Sehun adalah pemain basket yang tak kalah terkenalnya dari Kai. Walau mereka kembar tapi kesehatan mereka tidak sama, Kai mempunyai lemah jantung yang bisa kambuh kapan saja dan juga asma akut.

"Kai.." ujar seorang namja berambut pirang yang masuk keruang dance sekolah.

"Wae Kris ge?" tanya Kai acuh dan masih sibuk menciptakan gerakan untuk lomba minggu depan.

"Kau masih marah denganku chagi?" tanya Kris mendekat ke arah Kai dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ani. Kita sudah putus, jadi jangan memelukku seperti ini.." ujar Kai dengan menghentakan tangan Kris yang masih setia memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskanku?" tanya Kris membalikan tubuh Kai ke hadapannya, Kai tersenyum sinis.

"Kau berselingkuh. Kau berciuman dengan Tao di kamar mandi" ujar Kai dengan penekanan.

"Ayolah sayang, itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa kau tidak mau ku cium hem? Jadi terpaksa aku berciuman dengan Tao" ujar Kris dengan mengusap bibir Kai yang langsung ditepis oleh Kai.

"Kau sungguh keterlaluan! Aku sangat membencimu!" ujar Kai dengan keluar dari ruangan yang biasa digunakannya itu. Kris dengan santainya melambaikan tangan ke Kai sembari tersenyum nakal.

.

.

.

.

Kai berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang dance. Dadanya naik turun dan mukanya pucat. Baru Kai pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang dan dengan santainya orang itu selingkuh hanya karena Kai tidak mau dicium. Sangat konyol. Sebenarnya Kai terpaksa menerima Kris karena ingin melupakan seseorang yang amat sangat Kai cintai hingga akhir. Tapi itu hanyalah cinta sepihak dan juga terlarang.

BRUKK

Karena tidak melihat jalan Kai menabrak seseorang yang tak lain adalah Sehun hyung kandungnya sendiri.

"Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa" ujar Kai meringis menahan sakit.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja. Mukamu pucat, ayo kita pulang" ujar Sehun dengan membopong Kai dan berlari menuju parkiran, sampai didepan parkiran Sehun bertemu Luhan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa dengan Kai, Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Penyakitnya kambuh ge, sepertinya Kai tidak membawa obat. Bantu aku ge.." jawab Sehun. Dengan cekatan Luhan mengambil alih Kai dan menggendongnya. Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan seperti itu, ada rasa cemburu entah itu pada Luhan ataupun Kai, dia masih bingung.

"Sehun, cepat ambil mobilmu.." ujar Luhan.

"Ah, ne.." seperti orang linglung Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya dan dengan cepat kembali ketempat Luhan dan Kai menunggunya dan segera menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di rumah, Luhan segera menggendong Kai kembali dan membawanya ke kamar kemudian memasangkan alat bantu pernafasan yang biasa Kai gunakan. Sekali lagi, Sehun terdiam melihat Luhan yang sangat perhatian pada adiknya.

"Sehun, kembalilah ke sekolah, kau ada latihan basket. Biar aku yang menjaga Kai.." ujar Luhan dengan mengelap keringat dingin Kai.

"Tap.."

"Percayalah.." sela Luhan.

"Baiklah, aku pergi tolong jaga adikku.." ujar Sehun sebelum pergi.

Luhan terdiam memandang wajah Kai, dia tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Kai.

"Saranghae..." ujar Luhan tepat ditelinga Kai.

DEG

Kai membuka matanya, telinganya tidak tuli untuk mendengar dan otaknya dengan cepat menafsirkan kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan tadi. Pandangan mereka bertemu, Luhan tersenyum manis sedangkan Kai memandang Luhan bingung dan juga Kaget.

"Apa yang gege katakan?" tanya Kai dengan melepas alat bantu pernafasannya itu.

"Saranghae.." ulang Luhan dengan mengecup bibir Kai.

"Tapi, Sehun... gege namjachingu Sehun" ujar Kai dengan mata memerah.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Kai.." ujar Luhan, air mata Kai menetes membentuk aliran sungai dipipi.

"Aku tidak mencintai gege" ujar Kai lirih.

"Aku tahu. Kau mencintai Sehunkan?" ujar Luhan.

"Ba-bagaimana gege tahu?" tanya Kai tidak percaya.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadarinya" jawab Luhan, Kai menundukan kepalanya. "Dia hyungmu Kai, saudara kembarmu. Jadi lupakan dia.." lanjut Luhan.

"A-aku tidak bisa. Aku sangat mencintainya" ujar Kai.

"Kau bisa! Ada aku disini, jadilah kekasihku.." Luhan memegang tangan Kai dan menciumnya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Lupakan aku ge.."

"Berikan aku kesempatan" ujar Luhan lagi tapi Kai menggelengkan kepalanya dan menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa tidak fokus?" tanya Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun.

"Entahlah.. aku pulang, kalian latihan saja sendiri.." ujar Sehun meninggalkan teman-teman basketnya itu.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?" tanya Kris.

"Molla.." jawab Chanyeol singkat.

"Ku dengar kau diputuskan Kai?" tanya Minho, semua mata kini menatap Kris.

"Ya, seperti itulah. Kai sama sekali tidak mau ku cium jadi aku berciuman dengan Tao dan Kai melihat semua itu dan, kalian sudah tahu sendiri kan Kai langsung memutuskanku," jawab Kris santai dengan meminum air.

"Kalau Sehun tahu, matilah kau Kris.." ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak peduli.." ujar Kris santai dengan kembali berlatih basket.

"Sayang sekali kau putus dengannya. Ku dengar Kai itu sedikit tertutup, dan dia baru pernah berpacaran itupun Kris memaksanya.." ujar Myungsoo.

"Jadi?" sambung Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa benar Kau putus dengan Kai, Kris?" tanya Myungsoo penasaran.

"Aku memang putus dengannya. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya.." jawab Kris yang membuat Chanyeol, Myungsoo bahkan Minho merinding.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlihat duduk di taman belakang sekolah. Seperti tidak bersemangat, percakapan Luhan dan Kai selalu berputar dikepalanya. Ya, Sehun belum pergi meninggalkan kamar Kai, dia masih didepan pintu dan mendengarkan semua yang Kai dan Luhan bicarakan.

"Arrrrrgghttt..." teriakan frustasi terdengar ditempat sepi itu.

Sehun mulai berfikir tapi gagal. Lagi-lagi bayangan Kai menangis kembali muncul di otaknya dan terus berputar-putar.

.

.

.

.

Kai tertunduk dilantai dingin kamarnya. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya menetes dari pelupuk matanya.

"Berhentilah menangis" Kai menghadap ke depan dimana Sehun memandangnya datar.

"Aku bilang berhenti menangis Jongin" Teriak Sehun tepat didepan Kai yang membuat Kai kaget.

"Hyu-ung.." bukannya berhenti tapi tangisan Kai makin terdengar.

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Kau menjijikan! Bahkan kau menyukai hyung kandungmu sendiri!" teriak Sehun dengan memegang pipi kanan kiri Kai.

"Kau-membuatku-muak" ucap Sehun dengan dingin kemudian meninggalkan Kai sendirian menangis.

"Hiks, aku memang salah hikss.." tangisan itu semakin jelas terdengar. Lama menangis paru-paru Kai seperti berkontraksi sendiri, nafasnya berderu tidak stabil. Perlahan Kai menggerakan tubuhnya ke laci lemari yang berada disebelah bed nya untuk mengambil obat dari laci tersebut, karena tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lemas Kai menghentikannya dan hanya pasrah, dadanya semakin naik turun tidak teratur. Perlahan mata Kai mengabur, bukan karena air mata tapi karena Kai tidak kuat lagi.

"KAI" Teriak Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar dan langsung berlari menuju Kai dan memeluknya. Nafas Kai masih berderu tidak stabil.

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke laci dan segera mencari obat yang Kai cari dan BINGGO! Ketemu.

"Buka mulutmu Kai.." ujar Luhan, Kai hanya menurutinya dan Luhan segera menyemprotkan obat asma Kai. Setelah itu Kai mulai stabil dan Luhan masih setia memeluk Kai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Kai pelan. Semenjak Luhan berteriak memanggil Kai, Sehun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat seberapa menderitanya Kai dan seberapa perhatiannya Luhan.

Dia beranjak menuju kamarnya sendiri yang tepat disebelah kamar Kai, dan menutupnya pelan.

"Apa aku keterlaluan?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri. "Tidak. Apa yang kulakukan sudah benar. Ini demi kebaikan bersama, semua akan baik-baik saja" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini terasa berbeda. Satu kata yaitu canggung yang mendreskipsikan meja makan yang hanya ada Kai dan Sehun disana menikmati sarapan dengan canggung.

Orang tua mereka memang tidak dirumah, mereka berda di Jepang untuk mengurus bisnis yang ada disana. Dirumah sebesar ini hanya ada Kai, Sehun dan beberapa maid saja.

"Jangan lupa makan obatmu, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.." ujar Sehun, Kai tersenyum karena Sehun memperhatikannya. "karena itu menyusakanku.." lanjut Sehun dan senyum Kai menghilang.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Sehun?" tanya Luhan yang entah sejak kapan berada disana. Sehun hanya memandang Luhan datar.

"Mungkin gege salah dengar. Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa" ujar Kai mencoba tersenyum.

"Telingaku tidak tuli Kai.." ujar Luhan memandang Kai tajam.

BRAKK !

Sehun menggebrak meja membuat Kai dan Luhan kaget. Sehun berjalan cepat melewati Luhan tapi tangannya dengan cepat dicekal Luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Luhan, Sehun tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa pedulimu? Kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku bahkan menyukaiku. Kita putus.." ujar Sehun memandang Luhan tajam.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, dan tolong jaga sikapmu pada Kai, dia itu adikmu!" ujar Luhan memandang Sehun.

"Adik yang mencintai kakaknya sendiri? Menjijikan!" ujar Sehun membuang muka kearah lain.

PLAKK

Tangan Luhan secara spontan menampar Sehun hingga bibir Sehun robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Jaga ucapanmu itu Sehun! Seharusnya kau senang dicintai Kai bukan seperti ini" ujar Luhan dengan muka merah menahan amarah.

"Senang? Tidak ada kata senang!" ujar Sehun.

Luhan bersiap-siap ingin menampar Sehun lagi tapi semuah suara mengintrupsi keduanya.

"Hentikan hiks hentikan.." ujar Kai terisak. "Aku yang salah, aku yang salah a-aku memang menjijikan tapi aku mohon hyung jangan benci aku.." lanjut Kai dengan menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Kai, kau sama sekali tidak salah" ujar Luhan mendekat kearah Kai tapi Kai justru lari meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya.

"Sehun, urusan kita belum selesai" ujar Luhan memandang Sehun tajam dan segera menyusul Kai. Sehun terdiam, entah kenapa dia sangat merasa bersalah pada adiknya.

"Apa memang aku yang salah?" tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, tapi karena ego nya yang sangat tinggi Sehun enggan mengakui semua itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kai.. buka pintunya" ujar Luhan dari depan kamar Kai, tetap tidak ada respon.

"Kai, kumohon.." ujarnya lagi dengan menggedor pintu kamar orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Tuan apa yang terjadi?" tanya seorang maid menghampiri Luhan.

"Adakah kunci cadangan kamar Kai?" tanya balik Luhan pada maid itu.

"Ne, ada. Sebentar biar saya ambilkan" ujarnya berlalu pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Tak beberapa lama maid itu datang lagi dengan membawa kunci cadangan kamar Kai "Ini kuncinya Tuan.." ujar maid itu kemudian menyerahkan kunci cadangan itu ke Luhan.

Luhan segera merebut kunci itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar Kai. Dapat dilihatnya Kai menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam selimut.

"Kai.." Luhan mendekat dan duduk disamping Kai.

"..." tidak ada respon dari Kai bahkan gerakan kecilpun tidak ada.

"Kai jawab aku.." Luhan masih berusaha membuat Kai keluar dari selimut tebalnya.

"..." tetap tidak ada respon. Dengan tidak sabaran Luhan menarik selimut tebal Kai dan matanya membulat sempurna melihat Kai memejamkan matanya.

Luhan langsung menarik Kai dan memeluknya. "Kai bangun Kai.." ucap Luhan panik dengan menepuk pipi Kai tapi sama yaitu tidak ada respon. Luhan dengan cekatan menggendong Kai dan membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di pintu depan Luhan bertemu Sehun dan Sehun hanya diam melihat Kai dongsaengnya pingsan. Dalam hatinya Sehun sangat merasa bersalah dan ingin merebut Kai dari Luhan dan membawanya lari dari tempat ini.

"Ada apa denganmu bodoh, cepat ambil mobil. Kau ingin dongsaengmu mati hah?" teriak Luhan, Sehun tersentak, dengan cepat mengambil mobilnya dan mereka langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

TBC/END ?

Jangan timpuk saya oke?

Ini fanfic Hunkai yang ke 2 sebenarnya tapi yang Twins Hunkai bukan main cast, kalau ini main cast nya Hunkai :D

Saya masih belajar maaf kalau jelek.

Tinggalkan jejak oke? Jangan suka jadi pembaca gelap.  
ada yang suka ga ? enggak

*pundung*

Dan yang terakhir terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fanfic abal ini.


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris

Warning : YAOI, fanfic Hunkai pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalo gak dapet feel nya :D oya, saya publish di warnet mungkin karena di warnet itu gak pake Microsoft word jadi spasinya itu kegabung. Maaf kalau gak nyaman bacanya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh," Luhan menatap Sehun kemarahan disana yang entah mengapa membuat Sehun takut. Bukan, bukan Sehun takut akan Luhan, tapi Sehun takut dengan semua omongan Luhan jika dia salah yang memang kenyataannya dia salah tapi dirinya sendiri tidak mau mengakuinya.

"Kau akan menyesal Sehun," ujar Luhan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kai dan enggan masuk sementara Luhan masuk melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kai bangunlah, aku rindu senyumanmu.." ujar Luhan dengan menggengggam tangan Kai.

Sudah dua hari ini Kai tidak sadar bahkan kemarin dia sempat kritis karena penyakit jantung bawaannya sudah semakin parah dan harus segera mendapatkan jantung yang baru. Tapi sampai saat ini belum ada pendonor yang cocok untuk orang tuanya sudah kembali dari Jepang dan sekarang mereka berada di Korea menunggui anak mereka.

"Luhan istirahatlah. Biar ajushi yang menjaga Kai," ujar Yunho ayah Kai yang baru datang bersama Jaejoong isterinya.

"Aku masih ingin disini ajushi, ajumma" ujar Luhan, Luhan memang kenal dekat dengan keluarga Kai dan Sehun karena memang mereka sudah kenal semenjak balita. Bahkan, Luhan selalu menjaga Kai dahulu, Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah memaklumi sikap Luhan yang seperti ini pada Kai.

"Baiklah, kemana Sehun?"Tanya Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tidak menemukan putra sulungnya.

"Aku disini umma," ujar Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang inap Kai.

"Ah, ya bagaimana masalah pencangkokan jantung untuk Kai?"Tanya Sehun pada ke dua orangtuanya itu.

"Sementara ini belum ada yang cocok, nanti appa juga akan mencari di luar negeri supaya Kai bisa segera pulih." Jawab Yunho.

"Semoga berhasil, aku juga sudah memasang iklan di internet dan juga media-media lainnya," ujar Sehun.

" , appa dan umma harus segera kembali ke Jepang, kau bisa menjaga Kai disinikan?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Sehun cepat.

"Yun, bisakah kau saja yang mengurus perusahaan masih ingin menemani Kai sampai sadar," ujar Jaejoong.

"Itu tidak bisa Jae, aku membutuhkanmu," ujar Yunho, egois memang tapi itu kenyataannya Yunho tidak bisa jauh dari Jaejoong isterinya.

"Tolong Yun, kali ini jangan egois kali ini," ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho tajam.

"Jika kalian ingin bertengkar lebih baik kalian keluar. Kalian mengganggu Kai," Sehun menatap kedua orang tuanya datar bahkan sangat datar.

"Kami tidak bermaksud bertengkar," ujar keduanya bersama.

Ya seperti itulah. Sehun, Kai maupun Luhan sudah tahu tentang semua maksud Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak pernah berjauhan dengan Jaejoong bukan tidak pernah tapi tidak bisa sama sekali. Yunho egois memang walau itu menyangkut anaknya sekalipun.

"Terserah kalian saja," ujar Sehun datar-lagi- pada ke dua orang tuanya itu, kemudian keluar dari kamar rawat Kai.

.

.

.

.

"Hai Kris, ku dengar Kai dirawat di rumah sakit. Kau tidak menjenguknya?"Tanya Chanyeol pada Kris.

"Memang Kai sakit apa?" Tanya Kris pada Chanyeol dengan masih memainkan handphone nya.

"Astaga, ku kira kau mengetahui semua yang Kai miliki, ternyata aku benar-benar tidak tahu tentang Kai?" kini giliran Myungsoo yang bertanya.

"Apa aku harus mengetahui semua tentang Kai? Aku kan hanya suka tubuh dan wajahnya. Kenapa aku harus tahu semuanya? Tidak penting" ujar Kris acuh, bahkan sangat acuh.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Kai padamu. Dia sangat tidak pantas mempunyai namjachingu sepertimu" Chanyeol menatap Kris tajam tapi tetap Kris sangat acuh bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

"Terserah kau saja. Kita lihat nanti siapa yang menang pada akhirnya" ujar Kris yang membuat Chanyeol benar-benar ingin meninjunya saat ini juga.

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Kai sudah sadar pagi tadi. Luhan masih setia duduk disamping Kai dan menceritakan apa saja yang membuat Kai tertawa. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah kembali ke Jepang dan Sehun? Ayolah jangan tanyakan Sehun untuk saat ini, yang pasti Sehun belum bisa atau lebih tepatnya belum mau untuk bertemu dengan Kai.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai? Apa sudah lebih baik dari tadi pagi?" Tanya Luhan, Kai mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Luhan dan tersenyum manis.

"Tentu ge. Aku sudah sembuh, percayalah. Kau tidak melihat wajahku yang tampan ini bersinar?" jawab Kai dengan sedikit narsis, Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Tampan? Kau manis Kai bukan tampan."Ujar Luhan yang langsung dipandang tajam Kai.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ini tampan, kau lah ge yang memiliki wajah manis. Ani bukan manis tapi CANTIK" ujar Kai dengan menekankan kata cantik pada Luhan.

"Ya walau begitu apa aku tetap cantik jika seperti ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi evil andalannya yang dipelajarinya dari Kyuhyun sunbae-nya di kelas music.

"Luhan ge, jangan berekspresi seperti itu. Kau terliat seperti ingin menerkamku."Ujar Kai dengan menutup matanya.

"Aku memang ingin 'menerkammu' Kai" Luhan makin tersenyum senang dengan tampang evilnya itu.

"Ya Gege! Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Yesung ahjumma" ujar Kai dengan mendelik lucu ke arah Luhan.

"Silahkan saja. Tapi.. kurasa umma dan appaku sedang pergi ke rumah halmoni di Busan" ujar Luhan yang langsung membuat Kai merengut.

"Hahahahaha.. kau memang sangat lucu Kai, cantik sekali." Ujar Luhan dengan mengacak-acak rambut Kai dan mencium pipinya sekilas.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam didepan ruang rawat Kai. Dia ingin sekali masuk tapi sama yaitu ego-nya tidak membolehkan sama sekali. Sehun mendengar percakapan Kai dengan Luhan. Sehun merasa jahat saat ini. Secara tidak langsung yang membuat Kai sakit adalah Sehun sendiri. Sehun yang sudah membahayakan nyawa adiknya sendiri.

"Mianhae saeng, hyung memang jahat.." ujar Sehun sebelum pergi kerumah.

.

.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa pulang? Aku ingin sekolah, kau tahu? Besok itu aku ada pertandingan dance."Ujar Kai dengan tampang dibuat semenderita mungkin.

"Kau belum bisa pulang Kai, dokter saja belum dance, aku dan keluargamu memutuskan bahwa kau tidak boleh menari lagi," Luhan mengatakan dengan jujur bahkan sangat jujur, Kai merasa seperti ditusuk pisau. Bagaimana seorang Kai yang sangat tergila-gila dengan dance sekarang dilarang? Kai tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya nanti tanpa dance.

"Ge, jeball" ujarnya dengan mata memerah.

"Itu keputusan orang tuamu Kai, tapi aku setuju dengan mereka. Kau memang tidak boleh terlalu lelah."Ujar Luhan mengelus rambut Kai.

"Tapi, hikss aku sangat menyukainya.." air matanya tumpah sudah. Kai menangis dengan menutupi matanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Kai jangan ditarik."Ujar Luhan panik saat infus Kai hendak lepas. Tapi Kai tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Luhan hingga infus itu benar-benar lepas dan tangan Kai mengeluarkan darah.

Dengan panik Luhan berteriak meminta pertolongan dari luar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"Tanya Sehun masuk ke ruang rawat Kai.

"Panggilkan dokter Sehun, cepat" ujar Luhan dengan panik. Tanpa diperintah dua kali Sehun langsung berlari keluar memanggil dokter.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai Kai menangis?"Tanya Sehun dengan memandang Luhan tajam.

"Aku? Hanya memberitahunya agar tidak menari lagi."Ujar Luhan tenang dengan melirik Sehun sinis.

"Kau bodoh, menari itu melukainya."Ujar Sehun dengan masih menatap Luhan tajam.

"Hahaha, aku tidak salah dengar? Yang melukai Kai itu kau bodoh. Kau yang telah menyakitinya sehingga Kai seperti ini. Kau tidak menyadarinya hah?" bukannya menjawab Luhan malah membuat Sehun terpojokan sekarang.

"Aku.. a-aku tidak.." ujar Sehun dengan gugup. Disini Sehunlah yang salah. Luhan? Tentu saja tidak bersalah, toh Luhan memberitahukan sesuatu yang memang Kai harus tahu kan? Jadi disini Luhan tidak bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Aku yakin ego-mu tidak mengizinkannya. Kau seperti robot yang patuh pada rasa egoismu sendiri."Luhan melirik tajam Sehun kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikantin rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

"Kai.." ujar seseorang masuk keruang rawat Kai. Seseorang itu tak lain adalah Kris.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya, matanya sembab karena terlalu lama menangis dan sekarang melihat Kris berada didepannya Kai merasa dirinya ingin sekali menangis lagi.

"Mau apa gege kesini?"Tanya Kai memandang Kris takut.

"Tenang chagiya .Jangan takut seperti itu, aku tidak akan menerkammu tenang saja."Ujar Kris mendekat kearah Kai. "Aku mempunyai penawaran.." ujar Kris dengan tersenyum manis, bahkan manis sekali.

"Apa maksud gege?" Tanya Kai tidak mengerti, apa maksud penawaran? Kai benar-benar bingung menghadapi orang seperti Kris ini.

"Bagaimana kalau.."

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Kris?"Tanya Luhan memandang Kris jengah.

"Menjenguk namjachinguku tentu saja.." jawab Kris singkat dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Kai dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Bukankah kalian sudah putus?" Tanya Luhan.

"Ne, tapi kami sudah baikan. Kai hanya salah paham waktu itu. Iya kan Kai?" ujar Kris dengan tersenyum dan memandang Kai.

"N-ne.."Lidah Kai terasa kelu mengucapkan satu kata tersebut.

'Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres disini' ucap Luhan didalam hati.

"Aku pergi dulu Kai. Nanti aku kesini lagi," ujar Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan Kai dan Kris sendirian diruangan serba putih itu.

'Kumohon ge, jangan tinggalkan aku bersama dia. A-aku takut..' Kai ingin sekali menangis sekarang, dia dan Kris disatu ruangan yang sama dan Kris yang selalu menatapnya penuh napsu.

"Kai akhirnya kita hanya berdua.." ujar Kris dengan mengelus tangan Kai dengan lembut yang malah membuat Kai ingin berteriak sekencang mungkin memanggil Luhan kembali.

"Kenapa kau diam saja chagiya.." tangan Kris semakin nakal tapi, bukan hanya tangan Kai yang dipegang tapi sekarang Kris meraba-raba kaki Kai mulai dari bawah sampai atas.

"A-apa yang gege lakukan. Kumohon lepaskan aku, kau membuatku takut," ujar Kai gemetar.

"Jangan takut Kai tidak akan menyakitimu, kau tenang saja" Kris masih mengelus-elus kaki Kai.

Cklek

Pintu ruang rawat Kai terbuka, memperlihatkan namja dengan kulit putih susu masuk ke dalam. Sehun memandang Kris matanya tertuju pada Kai yang sekarang menundukan kepalanya dengan mata memerah dan tubuh gemetar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku?"Tanya Sehun mendekat.

"Aku? Tidak melakukan apa-apa.." jawab Kris, tangannya sekarang sudah kembali memegang tangan Kai tidak seperti tadi.

"Tidak mengenal adikku, kau pasti membuatnya takut" ujar Sehun yang sekarang sudah berada disebelah Kai mengangkat Kai dan Sehun tahu sekarang dongsaengnya sedang ketakutan.

"Kemana Luhan?" Tanya Sehun pada Kai, Sehun sengaja memancing Kai supaya berbicara. Setiap Kai ketakutan pasti suaranya akan gemetar bahkan terkadang tidak jelas.

"Lu-luh-an ge d-ia su-dah pu-lang," Benar! Suara Kai menjadi gemetar dan Sehun sudah tahu itu.

"Kris pulanglah sekarang."Ujar Sehun datar.

"Hem, baiklah. Nanti aku akan kesini lagi chagiya.." ujar Kris dengan mencium kilat pipi Kai.

.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya berdua, saling diam dan tak ada yang niat memulai percakapan walaupun hanya percakapan ringan terlihat bosan dengan situasi melihat Kai yang masih menatap bawah matanya memerah tapi dia tidak gemetar seperti tadi saat ada Kris disini.

"Kai..mianhae.." ujar Sehun membuka suara.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya memandang hangat itu kembali keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku yang seharusnya minta maaf hyung bukan kau.." ujar Kai kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Ani. Aku yang salah..mianhae Kai mianhae.." Sehun menyesal sekarang sangat menyesal. "Mianhae aku telah membentakmu, mianhae aku telah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit lagi, mianhae membuatmu sakit hati dan mianhae a-aku menyukaimu.." ujar Sehun. Suara diakhir sangat lirih, tapi Kai cukup terkejut, sangat terkejut.

"A-aku salah hyung. Jangan membuatku berharap sedikitpun.." ujar Kai.

"Aku tak berbohong Kai, tatap mataku.."Sehun mengangkat dagu Kai agar melihatnya, melihat matanya.

Kai mencari kebohongan dimata Sehun tapi nihil dia tidak melihat ada sedikitpun kebohongan dimata hyungnya.

"Kai saranghae.." ujar Sehun dan kemudian mencium bibir Kai dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

"Akan ku buat malu kalian.." ujar seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berdiri didepan kamar inap Kai dan memotret kejadian yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2 publish…

Ada yang nunggu? Pasti kagak T_T

Saran dan komentar :D


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris

Warning : YAOI, fanfic Hunkai pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalo gak dapet feel nya :D oya, saya publish di warnet mungkin karena di warnet itu gak pake Microsoft word jadi spasinya itu kegabung. Maaf kalau gak nyaman bacanya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dan sekarang menatap Kai lembut, terbesit rasa bersalah yang masih ada dihatinya saat melihat kondisi Kai yang sekarang kian menurun. Keduanya masih terdiam, Kai menundukan kepalanya lagi sedangkan Sehun menunggu jawaban Kai.

"Kau tidak mau menjawab pernyataanku tadi Kai?" Tanya Sehun lirih, tersirat kekecewaan di perkataan itu.

Kai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia bingung, perasaan takut kembali menerpanya. Tentu Kai ingin sekali meneriakan kata 'Nado saranghae' pada hyungnya itu. Tapi, entahlah Kai hanya takut hyungnya berbohong dan hanya menghiburnya.

Dan lagi keduanya terdiam, Sehun yakin Kai masih tidak percaya padanya untuk saat ini. Dia melihat raut wajah Kai yang terlampau cemas, dan Sehun sadar bahwa ia memang tidak patut untuk dipercayai barang sedikitpun.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mempercayaiku Kai, tapi ketahuilah aku memang sangat menyayangimu sangat bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri.." ujar Sehun pergi meninggalkan Kai sendiri, Kai masih terdiam, sekarang pandangannya menuju Sehun yang menjauh dari dirinya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri diruangan bercat putih itu.

"Mianhae hyung, aku hanya takut ini tidak nyata.." ujarnya kembali menundukan kepala dan menangis untuk yang sekian kali.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kai sudah diperbolehkan pulang, ia sudah lebih baik dari hari kemarin. Sekarang disinilah Kai, bersama Luhan dan Sehun yang berada disebelah kanan dan kirinya berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan hoodie biru untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dia memandang aneh pada siswa-siswa disana yang memandangnya seolah mengejek. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Luhan dan Sehun yang bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa semua siswa itu memandang mereka –lebih tepatnya Kai- dengan pandangan mengejek.

Langkah mereka terhenti pada papan informasi yang masih digerumuni siswa-siswa disana, berdesakan ingin melihat sesuatu. Sehun penasaran dengan cepat ia mendekati papan informasi itu. Semua orang yang menyadari Sehun segera menyingkir membiarkan Sehun melihat apa yang dilihat siswa-siswi itu.

Matanya membulat sempurna, dilihatnya seseorang berciuman. Bukan, bukan ia tidak pernah melihat gambar seperti itu. Tapi yang dikejutkannya adalah gambar ciuman itu adalah gambarnya dengan Kai di rumah sakit beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Kai penasaran melihat ekspresi hyungnya, dengan cepat ia menuju papan informasi itu diikuti Luhan. Matanya membulat seperti Sehun dan Kai merasa matanya memanas melihat fotonya berciuman dengan Sehun menyebar di sekolah.

"Siapa yang selingkuh sebenarnya eoh? Kau atau Kris?" Tanya seorang gadis yang bertag name Choi Sulli.

"Aku kasihan pada Kris oppa.." ujar seorang lainnya yang berada disamping Sulli. Mereka menatap Kai mengejek seolah-olah Kai terdakwa disini.

"Dengan siapa kau berciuman itu Kai?"Tanya namja yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung.

Perlu ditegaskan, foto ini hanya Kai yang terlihat sedangkan wajah Sehun tidak terlihat karena si pemotret sengaja memburamkan wajah Sehun.

"I..tu.." Kai bingung menjawab apa sekarang. Sedangkan Sehun sama bingungnya dengan Kai, ia tidak mungkin kan mengaku jika orang yang sedang mencium Kai itu dirinya? Ayolah, mereka itu kakak adik, bagaimana dia mengakuinya? Mungkin satu sekolah akan memandang mereka rendah jika Sehun mengakuinya.

"Jawab Kai.." ucap Luhan menandang Kai tajam. Kai menundukan kepalanya tidak berani menantang tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Dasar menjijikan.." ujar Sulli dengan masih memandang remeh Kai.

"Jaga ucapanmu pada adikku yeoja jalang!" teriak Sehun dengan menghampiri Sulli handak menampar mulut pedas yeoja itu.

"Hyung jangan," dengan cepat Kai menarik tangan Sehun sebelum Sehun benar-benar menampar Sulli.

Kejadian seperti itu membuat para guru terheran setelah dirasa cukup pasti seorang guru menghampiri Kai dan menatap Kai.

"Kutunggu kau diruanganku Kim Jongin.." ujar Mr. Kim dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Kai. Kai menurut dilangkahkannya kakinya mengikuti .

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa foto seperti itu bisa sampai ke lingkungan sekolah?" Tanya Mr. Kim. Kai bingung menjawab apa.

"Aku tidak tahu sungguh aku tidak tahu kenapa foto itu berada di sekolah. A-ku tidak tahu.." ujarnya lirih pada akhirnya.

"Siapa yang menciummu itu?" Tanya lagi. Kai benar-benar bingung sekarang.

"I-tu. Mianhae aku tidak dapat memberitahukannya," jawab Kai dengan kepala menunduk.

"Beritahu aku atau kau dilarang masuk ke sekolah selama satu minggu.."

"Mianhae aku tidak bisa memberitahunya.." ujar Kai lagi, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang diluar sudah ada Sehun yang menunggunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung aku hanya diberi hukuman.." ujar Kai memaksakan dirinya tersenyum.

"Apa hukuman itu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak masuk sekolah selama satu minggu" jawab Kai. "Aku akan pulang dulu hyung, kau tetaplah disini." Lanjut Kai, Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, kau kuantar pulang.." ujar Sehun menggenggam tangan Kai.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai jumpa dirumah hyung.." ujar Kai dengan perlahan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Hati-hati.." ujar Sehun, Kai hanya mengganggukan kepalanya dan berjalan dengan tenang.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memantulkan bola basketnya, keringat bercucuran dengan derasnya, pikirannya berkecambuk pada foto tadi pagi. Siapa yang menyebarkan foto itu? Siapa yang menjebak Kai? Dia benar-benar pusing memikirkannya.

"Merasa pusing Sehun?" seseorang masuk kelapangan basket dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Well, itu membuatku terkejut, sangat terkejut. Dari baju yang kemarin kau pakai sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang mencium Kai." Ujar Kris menyeringai menatap Sehun.

Sehun berhenti bermain bola dan sekarang menatap Kris tajam. Ya Kris memang mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Sehun sama halnya dengan Luhan -yang sebenarnya mengetahuinya-

"Kau yang melakuakan semua ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan memandang Kris tajam.

"Hei, jangan bicara sembarangan Sehun. Aku sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan semua ini, kenapa aku yang disalahkan." Kris membela dirinya sendiri dan memang kenyataannya bukanlah Kris yang melakukan semua ini.

"Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi.." ujar Sehun dengan mencoba memasukan bola ke ring dan dengan mudahnya bola basket itu masuk ke ring dengan indah.

"Bisa sajakan musuhmu atau musuh Kai mungkin.." ujar Kris asal.

"Aku tidak yakin kami mempunyai musuh" Sehun kembali memasukan bola basket itu ke ring.

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, perlu diingat aku ini masih sah menjadi namjachingu dongsaengmu jadi kuperingatkan jangan kau melakuakan yang aneh-aneh seperti tadi ke Kai" ujar Kris, Sehun menyeringai.

"Tidak akan pernah"

"Well, jika kau tidak mau aku akan mengumumkan bahwa namja itu adalah kau dan kau tahu kan betapa malunya dirimu dan Kai jika semua orang mengetahunya? Itu mungkin akan menjadi topic pembicaraan yang ramai" ujar Kris dengan melangkahkan kakinya keluar lapangan basket dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun memantulkan bola basketnya dengan keras dan berteriak sejadinya disana. Jatuh tertunduk memeluk lututnya mencoba untuk berpikir apa yang akan dilakukannya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

Kai tidak langsung pulang, dia mampir kesebuah taman di daerah rumahnya. Duduk terdiam mengamati anak-anak yang bermain disana.

"Tidak sekolah?" Tanya seorang yang kemudian duduk disampingnya memandang anak-anak itu seperti Kai.

"Tidak, kau?" Tanya balik Kai.

"Aku malas masuk sekolah. Namaku Byun Baekhyun, kurasa kau lebih muda dariku. Panggil aku hyung arra? Siapa namamu?" Tanya namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Namaku Kai. Kenapa malas kesekolah hyung?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Hanya malas bertemu guru-guru menyebalkan itu" jawab Baekhyun sekenanya. Kai tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun tadi. "Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa ada yang lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun memandang Kai aneh.

"Kau lucu hyung.." ujar Kai kembali tertawa. Baekhyun memandang wajah Kai.

"Mau jalan-jalan?" ajak Baekhyun, Kai berfikir sebentar kemudian menganggukan kepalanya setuju dengan senyum manis terlukis indah dibibirnya.

"Kemana?" Tanya Kai memandang Baekhyun.

"Rahasia. Ayo masuk mobil kebetulan hari ini aku membawa mobil" ujar Baekhyun, Kai menurutinya dan masuk kedalam mobil Baekhyun.

Selama perjalanan diisi dengan tawa. Baekhyun maupun Kai bercerita layaknya teman lama yang baru bertemu lagi. Tidak terasa mereka sampai kesebuah tempat.

"Ayo kita turun Kai.." ajak Baekhyun.

"Ini tempat.." gumam Kai melihat sebuah bangunan didepannya.

"Ne, ini adalah panti khusus penderita sakit parah.." ujar Baekhyun, kemudian mereka turun dari mobil dan disambut riang anak-anak panti tersebut yang memang sudah mengenal Baekhyun.

"Hyung nyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku.." ujar seorang namja kecil dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ne Jinyoung, hyung akan menyanyikan untuk kalian semua disini. Hyung membawa teman hyung namanya Kai, beri salam pada Kai hyung cepat.." ujar Baekhyun, anak-anak itu menghadap kesamping Baekhyun dan tersenyum memandang Kai.

"Annyeong Kai hyung.." ujar anak-anak itu kompak.

Mereka menarik tangan Kai dan Baekhyun menuju ke taman belakang dan bersenang-senang bersama. Mulai dari menyanyi, menari, bermain kejar-kejaran dan yang lainnya. Kai tidak menyangkan bahwa suara Baekhyun sangatlah indah, dan Baekhyun tidak menyangka jika tarian Kai sangat mempesona.

Ibu pemilik panti itu mendekati mereka dan membawakan minuman untuk Baekhyun dan Kai. Bercakap-cakap ringan sambil istirahat. Kai sangat senang hari ini bertemu anak-anak yang sama sepertinya memiliki penyakit.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan kalian kesini, anak-anak sangat senang sekali.." ujar pemilik panti itu.

"Ne, ajjuma. Kami akan sering bermain kesini, iya kan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan memandang Kai dan Kai tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kai, ada yang ingin ajjuma tanyakan. Tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemilik panti itu.

"Tentu ajjuma. Kenapa tidak?" jawab Kai santai.

"Kau mempunyai lemah jantung?" Tanya ajjuma itu, Kai kaget dan bingung menjawab apa, ajjuma itu tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa melewati semuanya.." ujar ajjuma masih dengna mengelus rambut Kai. Baekhyun hanya terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa teman barunya mempunyai penyakit yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

"Sudah sore, kalian ingin pulang atau menginap disini?" Tanya ajjuma pemilik panti itu.

"Kami pulang saja ajjuma. Aku takut dicari hyungku.." ujar Kai.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan.."

.

.

.

.

Kini keduanya terduduk di mobil Baekhyun. Tak ada pembicaraan khusus, hanya Baekhyun yang konsentrasi menyetir. Merasa ada kecanggungan Baekhyun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Kai dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun, Kai menoleh kesamping.

"Rumahku dijalan **** nomer 14" jawab Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang.." ujar Baekhyun, Kai mulai menyibukan diri dengan handphonenya yang sudah mengaggur lama sedari berangkat sekolah.

Kai menatap tak percaya ke handphonenya dimana 30 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun, 27 panggilan tak terjawab dari Luhan, 24 pesan dari Sehun dan 38 pesan dari Luhan.

"Omo! Aku lupa. Aiis pasti Sehun hyung dan Luhan ge akan mengomel hari ini.." ujar Kai menaruh handphone itu kembali ke tasnya tak ada niat sedikitpun membalas pesan dari Sehun dan Luhan toh ia akan segera pulang.

"Lupa apa Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak izin dulu pada hyungku. Pasti mereka akan mengomel nanti, huuuf" jawab Kai dengan mendesah lucu, kini giliran Baekhyun yang tersenyum.

"Kenapa hyung tersenyum, ini sama sekali tidak lucu.." Kai mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan tawa Baekhyun makin keras.

"Sudahlah hyung jangan meledekku.." Akhirnya tawa Baekhyun reda dan kembali focus menyetir.

"Mian Kai," ujar Baekhyun.

"Ne tidak apa-apa.." jawab Kai sekenanya.

Tak terasa Kai sampai kerumahnya didepan gerbang sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi menunggu Kai. Kai takut-takut turun dari mobil Baekhyun dan Baekhyun mengikuti Kai turun.

"Dari mana saja Jongin?" Tanya Sehun dan Luhan secara bersamaan.

"Em, itu dari.." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, bingung sepertinya.

"Mianhae, aku yang telah mengajak Kai main sampai lupa waktu. Mian" ujar Baekhyun membungkukan badannya.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun.." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

"Jangan pernah membawa adikku keluar lagi Baekhyun-ssi. Ayo Kai masuk.." ujar Sehun membawa masuk Kai dengan paksa.

"Mianhae hyung" gumam Kai dan Baekhyun mengerti hanya mengaggukan kepalanya.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas.

"Kau membawa Kai kemana tadi?" Tanya Luhan dengan menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya membawanya kepanti khusus orang sakit, dan bermain disana" jawab Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau kumaafkan. Tapi lain kali kau harus izin dulu jika membawa Kai.." ujar Luhan dan masuk meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian didepan kediaman Kai yang mewah.

"Gomawo." Ujar Baekhyun, Luhan hanya mengganggukan kepalanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, dia memandang rumah Kai kemudian pergi dari rumah Kai menuju rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae telat publish.

Kemarin banyak kegiatan dan sekarang malah UTS

Huff, jadi telat deh,

Gomawo yang udah baca dan tinggalkan jejak oke?

Byee byee

Nopha Amiredja


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Forbidden Love

Author : Nopha Yeye'Cloud (Nopha Amiredja)

Genre : Angst

Main Cast : Kai, Sehun, Luhan, Kris

Warning : YAOI, fanfic Hunkai pertamaku. Jadi maaf kalo gak dapet feel nya :D oya, saya publish di warnet mungkin karena di warnet itu gak pake Microsoft word jadi spasinya itu kegabung. Maaf kalau gak nyaman bacanya.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Kai memandang malas Sehun dan Luhan yang sedari tadi mengomel tidak jelas mengenai Baekhyun. Telinga Kai sebenarnya menutup semua ucapan Sehun. Ibaratnya masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun hyung bukan namja sipit.." Kai memutar matanya malas.

"Aku tidak peduli siapa namanya, yang aku tahu dia telah membawamu tanpa se-izin ku terlebih dahulu. Kau tahu hyung sangat khawatir, kau itu baru keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang kau pergi begitu saja… bla.. bla.. bla.." Kai malas mendengarkan ucapan Sehun dia memilih memejamkan matanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, kurasa namja itu anak yang baik-baik saja. Jangan memarahi Kai seperti itu." Ujar Luhan malas mendengar ucapan Sehun yang tiada hentinya seperti kereta api yang jalan terus.

"Ya! Gege kenapa kau membela namja sipit itu hah?" ujar Sehun memandang Luhan tajam.

"Ya terserah aku mau membela siapa" ujar Luhan, kemudian Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai. "Kajja Kai kita tidur.." ujar Luhan dengan mendekat kearah Kai dan merangkulnya menuju kamar Kai dan menutupnya. Sepertinya Luhan berniat menginap di rumah Kai dan Sehun walaupun lebih tepatnya kamar Kai -_-

"Sepertinya kau terlalu lelah hari ini Kai, mukamu sangat pucat." Ujar Luhan dengan membaringkan Kai ke tempat tidurnya.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah ge, besok jika aku pergi dengan Baekhyun hyung tidak apa-apa kan ge?" Tanya Kai memandang Luhan.

"Tentu. Kurasa Baekhyun namja baik. Tapi ingat jangan terlalu malam seperti ini dan juga jangan terlalu lelah kau harus berjanji Kai.." jawab Luhan, Kai tersenyum dan memeluk Luhan.

"Gomawo ge. Aku sangat menyayangimu.." ujar Kai dengan masih memeluk Luhan. Masih dengan posisi yang sama Kai akhirnya tertidur dipelukan Luhan.

Luhan membaringkan Kai dan melepas sepatu serta baju seragam yang masih Kai gunakan. Luhan tersenyum miris melihat garis bekas operasi Kai dulu, kemudian mencium kening Kai dan keluar dari kamar Kai tak ingin mengganggu Kai walau hati kecilnya ingin sekali tidur disamping Kai.

Luhan turun dari atas melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun yang masih setia duduk di ruang tamu. Duduk diseberang Sehun dan menatap Sehun menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau mencium Kai?" Tanya Luhan dengan menatap Sehun tajam, tersirat kemarahan ditatapan itu.

"A-ku menciumnya karena aku menyayanginya. Kai dongsaengku" jawab Sehun yang membuat Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

"Menyayanginya? Tidak lebih? Atau sekarang kau telah mempunyai rasa pada Kai?" Tanya Luhan bertubi-tubi. Jujur Sehun bingung menjawab apa. Semua yang Luhan katakana benar, sangat benar.

"A-ku tidak tahu.." jawab Sehun pada akhirnya.

"Tidak tahu eoh? Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu Sehun, jangan menuruti semua bisikan ditelingamu. Gunakan hatimu Sehun" ujar Luhan dengan menatap Sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa membedakannya ge.."

Luhan tidak menjawab, membiarkan Sehun berfikir semua yang ia katakana tadi. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar kosong yang biasa ia gunakan untuk istirahat jika menginap dirumah ini.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kai bangun dengan semangat, dia sudah berjanji dengan Baekhyun untuk pergi ke panti kemarin. Setelah mandi dan memakai pakaian sederhana namun terlihat bermerk dan manis, Kai keluar dari kamarnya. Dilihatnya Luhan dan Sehun yang duduk sedang memakan makanannya.

"Pagi hyung, gege.." sapa Kai dengan wajah berseri-seri. Tak ada wajah pucat lagi diwajah manisnya, yang ada adalah senyum manis yang membuat Luhan dan Sehun terdiam memandangi wajah manis Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa diam?" Tanya Kai bingung dengan memandang tidak mengerti Sehun dan Luhan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa.." ujar Sehun sadar dari lamunannya melihat Kai dan kemudian disusul Luhan. "Kau mau kemana Kai?" Lanjut Sehun.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan Baekhyun hyung ke panti yang kemarin, sebentar lagi Baekhyun hyung datang menjemputku.." ujar Kai dengan melihat jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"Namja sipit kemarin?" Tanya Sehun memandang datar kearah Kai. Kai yang ditatap seperti hanya menundukan kepalanya takut menatap Sehun yang masih memandangnya datar.

"Hati-hati Kai, sepertinya Baekhyun sudah datang. Ayo aku antar kedepan" Luhan mengantar Kai kedepan. Didepan sudah ada Baekhyun dengan baju biru senada dengan celana jins nya.

"Jaga kekasihku baik-baik.." ujar Luhan yang diagguki Baekhyun. Kai memukul lengan Luhan pelan yang telah menyebutnya sebagai kekasih Luhan. Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya tertawa dengan tingkah lucu Kai.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu hyung.." ujar Baekhyun dan Baekhyunpun menuntun Kai masuk ke mobilnya layaknya seorang putri.

.

.

.

.

Selama diperjalanan Kai dan Baekhyun masih terdiam. Kai masih tersenyum betapa ia sangat senang hari ini dan Baekhyun yang sesekali menatap Kai kemudian terkekeh pelan.

"Tadi itu namjachingumu Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan mobil.

"Anniyo hyung. Luhan ge bukan namjachingku. Aku.. namjachinguku emm dia. Ah lupakan itu tidak penting. Bukankah kita akan pergi ke panti kenapa belok kesini?" Tanya Kai dengan memandang Baekhyun.

"Kita kesana nanti saja. Sekarang temani aku menemui hyungku dulu. Dia dirawat dirumah sakit ini.." ujar Baekhyun dengan memparkirkan mobilnya.

Kai mentap tak suka rumah sakit. Dia sangat bosan dengan nama rumah sakit yang selalu menkadi tempat bergantung hidupnya.

"Kai kenapa? Tidak suka?" Tanya Luhan dengan menatap Kai.

"Anniyo hyung, kau tahu kan aku sering dirumah sakit, jadi aku malas saja dengan nama rumah sakit" ujar Kai, Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan keduanya berjalan bersama masuk dengan bergandengan tangan.

"Apa kabar Kai? Kau baik-baik saja?" ujar seorang suster menghampiri Kai.

"Aku baik-baik saja Taeyeon noona" jawab Kai dengan senyum terbaiknya.

"Mau kemana eoh? Eh, ada Baekhyun-ssi. Apa kalian pergi bersama?" tanya Taeyeon sambil tersenyum genit pada keduanya bermaksud meledek.

"Ne noona, emm kami pergi dulu.." ujar Kai sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan bersama lagi, banyak yang mengenal Kai ternyata. Jangan lupakan factor bahwa Kai itu sangat sering masuk rumah sakit, bahkan Kai baru keluar kemarin.

"Ayo Kai kita masuk.." ujar Baekhyun dengan menggandeng Kai masuk ke ruang rawat hyungnya.

Terlihat seorang namja dengan alat penopang badan yang membuat dirinya tetap hidup. Jika semua alat itu dilepas? Mungkin namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Siapa namanya hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan mendekat kearah namja tadi.

"Namanya Jinki, tapi biasa dipanggil Onew. Dia adalah namja yang sangat baik, sangat menyayangi keluarga dan selalu menolong orang lain. Tapi hidupnya tidak semulus itu. Aku tidak tahu persisnya karena waktu itu aku berada di Jepang. D-dia kecelakaan d-an kekasihnya meninggal. Kibum hyung meninggal" cerita Baekhyun, terlihat air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya.

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya hyung aku yakin itu. Onew hyung pasti namja yang kuat" ujar Kai dengan memeluk Baekhyun.

Mereka terhanyut dengan suasana sedih kali ini, entah kenapa Baekhyun sangat nyaman didekat Kai dia merasa seperti berdekatan dengan mantan kekasihnya dulu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita kepanti?" ajak Baekhyun dan Kai mengaggukan kepalanya antusias dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Baekhyun menjalankan mobilnya menuju panti seperti kemarin, dia sangat senang berada dipanti itu.

"Hyung kenpa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya Kai menatap Baekhyun bingung kali ini Baekhyun hanya mengenakan baju sederhana seperti Kai, bukan seragam sekolah seperti kemarin.

"Aku akan pindah sekolah. Aku tidak betah sekolah di sekolah kemarin. Aku sudah mengajukan pernyataan kepindahanku ke sekolah ****" ujar Baekhyun, Kai menatap Baekhyun antusias.

"Jinjja? Itu sekolah yang sama denganku hyung.." ujar Kai.

"Hah, betapa beruntungnya aku bisa melihatmu sepanjang hari, aku pasti betah disana.." ujar Baekhyun membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Kau lucu hyung.." Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa dari kemarin kau selalu mengataiku lucu eoh? Aku tidak lucu dan aku itu bukan pelawak." Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena selalu dikatakan lucu oleh Kai.

"Kau memang lucu hyung.." dan Kai masih terus mengutarakan pendapatnya bahwa Baekhyun itu lucu.

Sekarang mobil Baekhyun sudah penuh dengan suara Kai yang selalu mengatakan Baekhyun lucu dan suara Baekhyun yang selalu menyangkalnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu minggu Kai tidak masuk sekolah, sekarang Kai masuk sekolah seperti biasanya. Kai berjalan ditengah Sehun dan Luhan seperti biasa, semua murid disini sudah bersikap seperti biasanya. Yah terkecuali Sulli yang menatapnya sinis waktu berpapasan digerbang tadi.

"Kai.." teriak seseorang dari ujung, Kai mencari sumber suara itu dan menemuka Baekhyun disana sedang berlari kecil menujunya, Kai tersenyum.

"Baekhyun hyung.." Kai melambaikan tangannya dan mereka akhirnya duduk di bangku koridor. Kai benar-benar melupakan bahwa Sehun menatap tak suka Baekhyun toh dia senang bersama Baekhyun.

"Kau masuk kelas mana hyung?" Tanya Kai pada Baekhyun.

"Aku sekelas dengan Luhan hyung.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Baguslah, jadi kau sudah mempunyai teman" Kai tersenyum sedangkan Baekhyun mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Hai changi, kau sudah berangkat rupanya. Aku sangat merindukanmu.." ujar Kris dengan memeluk Kai dari belakang. Kai tersentak kaget.

"Tolong lepaskan aku kris ge.." ujar Kai dengan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kris yang masih memeluknya dari belakang itu.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku chagiya? Aku sangat merindukanmu.." ujar Kris lagi, Kai masih terdiam tidak merespon.

"Sebaiknya kau lepaskan pelukanmu itu Kris, atau kau berurusan denganku.." ujar Luhan menatap Kris tajam.

"Oke, karena kau lebih tua dariku aku akan menuruti permintaanmu Xi Luhan" ujar Kris melepas pelukannya pada Kai, Kai terlihat tersenyum lega. Kris menatap Baekhyun yang duduk disamping Kai.

"Siapa namja ini? Lumayan juga.." ujar Kris dengan mencolek dagu Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap tajam Kris.

"Jangan menyentuku sembarangan"ujar Baekhyun dengan menepis cepat tangan Kris dan menatapnya tajam.

"Waw sepertinya namja yang galak tapi unik." Ujar Kris, Kris melirik tag name Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun ya? Nama yang manis, semanis orangnya" ujar Kris dengan tangan yang ingin menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun tapi pergerakanya terputus karena seseorang mencengkal tangannya.

"Jangan mencoba mendekati Baekhyun.." ujar sebuah suara, mereka menoleh kesamping mendapati Chanyeol yang masih memegang tangan Kris.

"Apa urusanmu Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris sebal, kemudian menarik tangannya.

"Semua hal yang menyangkut Baekhyun itu urusanku, jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh Baekhyun ataupun Kai .." ujar Chanyeol dingin dan pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak memberontak saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya, dia terlihat menundukan kepalanya. Setelah mereka sampai di taman belakang sekolah Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun disana.  
"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau telah kembali?"Tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Untuk apa aku member tahumu? Kita sudah putus kan? Apa aku wajib melapor terus menerus padamu?" jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"A-ku sudah bilang, tidak ada kata putus diantara kita Byun Baekhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu, bagaimana kau dengan mudahnya memutuskanku?" Chanyeol bertanya nyalang pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu kau dengan mudahnya selingkuh dibelakangku?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berkutik hingga akhirnya Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian ditaman itu.

.

.

.

.

Kai termenung ditempat duduknya, dia mulai bosan. Dia mulai berpikir. Ah dia ingin menemui Taemin dan Lay yang kemarin memanangkan kompetisi lomba dancenya.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan yang dulu selalu ia kunjungi setiap istirahat dan sepulang sekolah. Kai membuaka pelan pintu ruangan tersebut, terlihat dua orang namja sedang menggoyangkan tubuhnya seirama dengan music.

"Kyaaaaa Kai, hyung merindukanmu.." teriakan nyaring Taemin membuat Kai menutup telinganya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung, ge.." ujar Kai dengan memeluk Taemin dan Lay bergantian.

"Bagaimana lomba kemarin? Apa menyenangkan? Mianhae aku tidak bisa menontonnya.." ujar Kai dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana keadaanmu sendiri Kai? Apa sudah lebih baik?" Tanya Lay dengan mengelus kepala Kai.

"Ne gege, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Kai dengan tersenyum manis menatap Lay.

"Berarti ayo kita berlatih lagi, kita bertiga akan mengikuti lomba berikutnyakan?" Tanya Taemin dengan semangat.

"Mianhae, a-aku tidak diperbolehkan menari lagi. Mereka bilang itu sama saja membunuhku pelan-pelan.." ujar Kai, dia mengingat betul ucapan Jaejoong di telephone waktu itu.

"Maksudmu kau meninggalkan kami?" Tanya Taemin.

"Bukan aku meninggalkan kalian, aku akan terus mendukung kalian dan tunggu sampai aku mendapatkan jantung yang baru dan aku akan bergabung kembali bersama kalian.." ujar Kai dengan memeluk Lay dan Taemin.

"Berjanjilah untuk kembali dan kita akan menari bersama menaklukan dunia.." gumam Lay yang diangguki Kai dan Taemin.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mencari Kai dikelas, tapi nihil. Dia mencari hampir disemua tempat yang Kai sering kunjungi tapi hasilnya sama sekali tidak ada, satu tempat yang belum dikunjunginya yaitu ruang dance. Pasti Kai bertemu dengan Taemin dan Lay, pikir Sehun.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan yang sangat Kai sukai, saat melewati gudang sekolah ia mendengar seseorang berbicara, dia memutuskan mendengarkannya sebentar, bukan karena dia suka menguping pembicaraan orang, tapi karena orang itu menyebutkan nama Kai.

"Aku sangat berterimakasih pada kalian, ini upah kalian.." ujar seorang yeoja dengan memberikan uang yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Gomawo Sulli, aku sangat senang bekerja sama denganmu. Soal foto Kai kemarin itu sungguh pekerjaan yang gampang tapi kau malah memberiku uang sebanyak ini." Ujar namja disamping Sulli.

Sehun menggenggam tangannya sampai memutih. Ingin sekali dia meninju wajah Sulli tapi dia mengingat Sulli itu perempuan.

"Kalian yang telah menjebak kami?" Tanya Sehun masuk keruangan yang penuh dengan barang-barang bekas itu. Sulli dan namja disebelahnya tersentak kaget mendapati Sehun berada disana.

"I-itu.." Sulli bingung akan menjelaskan apa, dia sudah terlanjur basah ketahuan.

"Apa yang membuatmu melakukan seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun menatap Sulli tajam.

"Itu aku lakuakan karena aku mencintaimu Sehun.." ujar Sulli dengan menatap Sehun.

"Sayang aku tidak suka yeoja licik sepertimu.." ujar Sehun meninggalkan Sulli.

"Aku akan membuatmu mengerti apa kata licik sebenarnya Sehun.." ujar Sulli dengan nada menyeramkan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Makasih yang udah review saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-satu, sekali lagi terimakasih.


End file.
